El final
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Siento como las voces y colores se desvanecen a mi alrededor, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi hora, mi final, ya ha llegado. Para Luna Lunatica


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

* * *

Para **Luna Lunatica**, mi amiga invisible. Espero que lo disfrutes. Nota de autora al final.

* * *

**El final**

_por Samanta Black._

_**25 de febrero de 1976, Hogwarts.**_

_Mary lucha con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse del hechizo, pero sabe que este va tomando su mente poco a poco, destruyendo a su paso toda fuerza de voluntad que podría llegar a albergar. _

_Mulciber la mira lascivamente mientras le aparta un mechón de cabello castaño de su rostro y, todavía apuntándole con la varita, le susurra que todo estará bien._

_Mary solloza con más fuerza cuando siente las manos del Slytherin recorriendo su cuerpo sin cuidado alguno, al menos hasta que la maldición imperdonable le obliga a callar, al tiempo que una espesa bruma producto de la misma termina por nublar sus sentidos._

_Sabe que es el final, que nadie va a salvarla, que nadie nunca sabrá lo que sucedió en ese lugar. Sabe que no puede luchar contra ello, solo dejarse llevar, abandonando toda resistencia que podría llegar a tener. Ya se ha resignado, porque sabe que nada cambiará, porque sabe que la maldición es demasiado fuerte en ella._

_Mulciber la besa y ella no puede hacer más que corresponderle, aunque ni siquiera sea consciente de ello. No tiene la fuerza para luchar, gritar o siquiera ser capaz de mantener un atisbo de cordura en su torturada mente._

_Pero, de repente, Mulciber se aleja y Mary siente que la maldición se rompe casi al instante. Aunque se encuentra algo atontada, es capaz de percibir lo que sucede a su alrededor. Es capaz de contemplar el rostro aterrorizado del Slytherin, su varita en el suelo y la de Caradoc Dearborn apuntándole al cuello._

_El Ravenclaw está a punto de pronunciar alguna maldición cuando Mary lo detiene corriendo a sus brazos. Ahora, libre de las ataduras del Imperius, es capaz de llorar libremente en los brazos de su amigo que ha llegado a rescatarla._

—_Vete y nunca más te acerques a ella si no quieres terminar siendo comida para los bichos del Bosque Prohibido. —pronuncia con cuidado Caradoc, mirando fijamente al Slytherin y ocultando a la Gryffindor tras sí._

_Mulciber, ya recuperado de la impresión, solo ríe sádicamente y sale del lugar sin un atisbo de miedo o culpa, no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Mary, quien vuelve a soltar un desconsolado sollozo, producto del temor que piensa que nunca la abandonará._

—_Ya todo está bien, Mary —dice el Ravenclaw abrazando a su amiga, un poco para intentar calmarla, un poco para evitar ir tras Mulciber y asesinarlo con sus propias manos—. Estoy aquí y todo estará bien. Lo prometo._

_Mary se deja consolar, y aunque Caradoc haya llegado a rescatarla y le prometa que nada le sucederá, ella sabe que nunca va a olvidar ese día. Nunca._

* * *

_**12 de septiembre de 1979, Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

El silencio que invade la estancia es tal que hasta soy capaz de escuchar mi propia respiración. Sé que no debo fiarme de esa falsa tranquilidad, pero no puedo evitar que los músculos se me relajen mientras tomo asiento junto a Caradoc.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta él lo más bajo que puede, mirando con preocupación la herida de mi brazo. Yo también fijo mi mirada allí, antes de asentir suavemente. Ni siquiera sé cómo, o mejor dicho quién me la ha hecho, pero en ese momento no me preocupa demasiado. He tenido peores, y mientras pueda caminar y sujetar la varita al mismo tiempo, sé que estaré bien.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle a mi amigo como se encuentra él, cuando un ruido me interrumpe, haciendo que mi corazón vuelva a latir más rápido de lo normal y que Caradoc levante la varita instintivamente.

Ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de entrecruzar miradas cuando el caos vuelve a desatarse. Las maldiciones llegan antes que los hombres y eso no hace más que empeorar nuestro trabajo.

Los mortífagos nos rodean y, por los gritos que se escuchan a lo lejos, sé que no somos los únicos en problemas.

El duelo empieza inmediatamente pero, a pesar de encontrarnos en desventaja, se mantiene bastante parejo durante unos segundos.

—_Reducto _—grita un mortífago que, por su voz, no debe tener más de 17 años.

—_Protego _—digo en respuesta, no solo a su ataque, sino también al de su compañero.

Con un par de _Desmaio _logro reducirlos por unos instantes y, a pesar del cansancio que me invade, no tardo en correr a ayudar a Caradoc.

Él sonríe cuando me tiene a su lado, al mismo tiempo que se desase de uno de sus enemigos.

—Estaré bien, Mary —me dice antes de que pueda acercarme más—. Ve a ayudar a los demás. En un minuto te alcanzo —agrega al verme dudar.

Al comprobar que solo queda un mortífago en la sala donde nos encontramos, decido seguir sus instrucciones, porque sé que lleva la voz de la razón, como es usual.

Dejo a Caradoc con la confianza de que realmente no tardará en seguirme y me lanzó a la carrera de buscar a mis otros compañeros de la Orden del Fénix.

En el medio del caos de la batalla logre atisbar a Potter y a Black, peleando codo a codo como siempre, y a Meadowes y los Prewett, aunque ninguno pareciera estar en graves problemas. Al menos hasta que mi vista se posa en Lily Potter, también rodeada de varios mortífagos y demasiado lejos de los demás como para que alguien la haya notado o pueda hacer el amago de ayudarla siquiera.

Corro en su dirección, lanzando y esquivando hechizos, consiente que cada segundo que me demoro podría ser el último de mi amiga. O el mío. Pero al llegar a su lado, me obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente y a concentrarme exclusivamente en el duelo.

—_Sectumsempra_ —ataca uno y, aunque nunca haya escuchado ese hechizo antes, la luz violeta que emana me dice que tampoco tendré ganas de averiguar sus resultados.

Lily lo esquiva con facilidad y dos segundos después el mortífago se encuentra durmiendo en el suelo. Sonrío al recordar que con Lily no tendría de qué preocuparme; después de todo, ella sigue siendo la mejor bruja de nuestra promoción.

Un _Oppugno_ y un _Expelliarmus _envían a dos de nuestros enemigos al otro lado del salón, dejándonos al último bastante cabreado.

Lily está a punto de hacer que nuestro _amigo _se arrepienta de haber venido, cuando un grito interrumpe su concentración. Ni siquiera necesito mirar en esa dirección para saber de qué se trata y la piel se me pone de gallina con tan solo pensarlo.

—¡Ve! —le grito por encima del bullicio y Lily no tarda en seguir mis instrucciones.

Cuando mi amiga se aleja, casi puedo percibir la sonrisa sádica que se extiende en el rostro de mi contrincante. Y efectivamente así lo compruebo cuando este se quita la máscara plateada y me revela su rostro.

—Mulciber —gruño entre dientes, solo consiguiendo que este lance una tenebrosa carcajada al aire.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, MacDonald —contesta el mortífago con sorna. Si fuera por mí, dejaría la varita de lado y lo estrangularía con mis mismas manos. El odio, el rencor, la venganza, todo se acumula en mi ser, luchando por salir.

—¿Has venido a por más? ¿Es que acaso te quedaste con ganas de descubrir lo bien que lo hubiéramos pasado aquella noche si no fuera por tu amiguito? —vuelve a burlarse Mulciber, logrando que explote finalmente.

Lanzo un hechizo tras otro y ni siquiera me molesto en medir mi magia contra él. Mulciber no tarda en devolver mis ataques con el mismo ímpetu, hasta gozando del momento.

Las energías se me acaban, pero no puedo dar el brazo a torcer. Mientras, él parece inalterable, incansable, perfectamente capaz de seguir burlándose de mí por horas. Tengo ganas de gritarle el asco que me provoca o mejor, hacer que de mi varita salga un simple _Avada Kedabra _que acabaría con todo de una vez.

Pero no puedo, o mejor dicho, no me dan tiempo. Uno de los mortífagos grita la retirada y la mayoría de sus compañeros desaparecen casi al instante.

Pero Mulciber se queda. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero está allí, dándome batalla aún, a pesar de que los de la Orden no tardaran en apresarlo.

—¿Por qué no te vas como el cobarde que eres, eh Mulciber? —le pregunto finalmente, tratando de no bajar la guardia.

Él solo sonríe sombríamente, recordándome demasiado a aquella vez, antes de lanzar una maldición que no soy capaz de repeler.

No sé qué está sucediendo. Solo siento el sonido de mi cuerpo cayendo al suelo y la sensación de alguien desapareciendo junto a mí. El frío me invade, pero soy incapaz de levantarme o pedir ayuda.

Alguien sujeta mi mano y mis ojos azules chocan por última vez con los de Caradoc, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Creo que me suplica que aguante, que pronto alguien me curará, que no me muera. Que no muera, como si realmente pudiera controlar o evadir a alguien como La Muerte.

No entiendo lo que sigue a continuación, ni entiendo los demás sonidos a mí alrededor. Solo sé que la voz de Caradoc también se ha apagado, lo cual en parte agradezco, porque sé que sus lamentos son en vano. Porque sé que definitivamente ha llegado el final. Porque sé que ha llegado _mi _final.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, inspirada en una de las peticiones de **Luna Lunatica** para el intercambio de regalos: un fic sobre Mary Macdonald con mucho drama, algo sobre sus últimos días de vida y, de preferencia, narrado en primera persona.

La verdad, antes de empezar a escribir esto, nunca había pensado en la muerte de Mary. Ni siquiera la había considerado "muerta" en mi canon. Solo había trabajado con ella una vez, en una viñeta que protagoniza junto a Caradoc, y donde saco este lazo de amistad que comparten aquí. Son dos personajes que amé incluso más después de escribir esto y espero tener la oportunidad de trabajar más con ellos en el futuro.

Pero, volviendo a la petición de Luna Lunatica, decidí dividir el fic en dos partes: la primera, un recuerdo de Mary contado en tercera persona de lo que creo que podría haber pasado la vez que Mulciber utilizó el Imperius en ella, como Lily le da a entender a Severus sobre sus "amigos". La segunda parte, ya narrada en primera persona como ella lo pidió, es un una misión de la Orden, que no sale del todo bien.

Al principio me costó un poco decidir qué opción escribir, pero debo admitir que disfruté muchísimo trabajando con esta.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti Luna, y me disculpo por los errores que puede haber, pero no encontré ninguna beta que no participara del AS.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Sam.

* * *

_PD: ¿Me merezco algún review?_


End file.
